


アイシテル

by manchong0522



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchong0522/pseuds/manchong0522
Summary: written on 2020.11.29
Relationships: Katori Shingo/Kusanagi Tsuyoshi





	アイシテル

この胸がちぎれて 心えぐり取られ  
“我被撕裂了胸口 挖空了心脏”  
桌上一张纸只留了一行话。

在地铁的车轮与轨道的摩擦声中，香取一人立在冷风里，背靠着桥的扶手。桥下是翻涌的河水。他头发很乱，还穿着画画时候穿的大衣，手上衣服上满是颜料。轻微的叹息声融在冬日的风里，被一吹而散。  
眼前一片苍白。小黑兔也不知去了何处。

草彅推门而入的时候是夜里11点。刚刚结束工作，眼皮都在打架。他倒在沙发上，差点睡着之时才想起来尚未洗漱，起身去厕所却发现桌上那张纸。  
他瞬间整个人都精神了。纸被颤抖的手揉得微微皱起，他大喊一声“慎吾”便夺门而出。  
此时香取在桥上回了头。

街道满是草彅不顾一切的呼喊声。他已经不在意这是几点，不在意会不会打扰别人，心中只有慎吾一个人。他知道他们两个是相依相偎的存在，任何一个人都不能缺少对方。风很凉，他加快了步伐。

“慎吾！”  
草彅奔上桥，终于看到黑夜里模糊的身影。香取背对着桥盯着夜色，并没有回头。草彅急忙从背后抱上去。他看到香取颤抖的嘴唇，还有流了满脸的眼泪。  
“……”  
草彅想说点什么，却什么也说不出来。  
“...”  
回应他的也是沉默。  
一会儿之后，香取开了口，“你来了啊。...不回头也知道是你。”  
“嗯...我来了。”  
香取转过身，两个人相拥无言，只是共同哭泣。

滑落的桌上的纸，翻了个面，写着——

それでもいい 抱きしめたい  
“即便如此 我仍想拥抱你”


End file.
